


3. Jako by tu něco chybělo

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Čas plyne, Sherlock cestuje po světě a rozbíjí Moriartyho síť, zatímco John se doma snaží dát svůj život zase dohromady. A oběma se to daří, takže by mělo všechno být v nejlepším pořádku. Mělo. Jenomže... Není. A čím to hernajs může být?





	3. Jako by tu něco chybělo

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za tu prodlevu, dalo to zabrat, ale zato je tahle kapitola pořádně dlouhá! A to se počítá! Že jo? :)

**ČTYŘI MĚSÍCE PO PÁDU**

 

****Petrohrad****

Sherlock utíká opuštěnou tmavou ulicí Petrohradu, adrenalin sviští v žilách, tep hučí v uších, rychlý dech se mu sráží před obličejem. Tak to byl druhý! Druhý Moriartyho poskok to má za sebou, a místní frakce pořád nic netuší. Nemají nejmenší podezření, že po nich někdo jde, že to nebyly nehody ani náhodné pouliční přestřelky. Výborně!

Konečně se zastaví, opře o oprýskanou zeď, z které odpadává omítka, a se zářivým úsměvem se otočí za sebe… a vidí jenom tmu. Úsměv mu rázem zvadne. Blbá automatika, proč to ještě pořád dělá? John tu není. John je doma v Londýně a žije si svůj život. Není tu s ním, nehoní s ním zločince a zabijáky po namrzlém dláždění, nekryje mu záda, nenadává mu, když se pustí do příliš nebezpečné akce, a obdivně nevykřikuje při zvlášť působivých dedukcích.

Beze slova se zase zvedne a dá do pohybu, teď už pomalu dojde k malému pronajatému bytu a otráveně vstoupí dovnitř. Měl to být triumfální návrat, všechno se povedlo přesně tak, jak mělo, a svět je zase o jednoho zmetka chudší.

Mělo to být euforické, plné smíchu pocitu neskutečnosti jako když po případu doběhli celí uřícení na Baker Street… Jenže není. Prostě si jen na chodbě sundá neforemnou tlustou bundu, čepici i rukavice a projde rovnou do miniaturní kuchyně, kde nalije vodu do rychlovarné konvice, které se z kabelu podezřele oloupává těsnění. Žádná euforie. Žádný smích. Nic.

Otráveně usrkne horkého čaje. Upřímně řečeno tohle dobrodružství nabírá dost nečekaný směr. A Sherlock vůbec nechápe, co se to sakra děje. Měl by přece být na vrcholu blaha, celé dny nadupané akcí, žádné hluché místo, žádná nuda a ubíjející monotónnost běžného života. Honičky, přestřelky, chytré úskoky, maření teroristických plánů, každý den nečekané zvraty, mělo by to být jako všechny Vánoce dohromady!

Ale ve skutečnosti… si to nějak nedokáže užít. A nechápe proč.

Samozřejmě ho napadlo, že by to mohlo souviset s Johnem, ale to nemůže být ten hlavní důvod. Johna zná dva roky, ale jinak je celý život sám, sám řeší případy, sám si dělá, co uzná za vhodné. A nikdy mu to nevadilo, naopak, samotného ho nikdo nezdržuje, neomezuje, neuráží, samota ho chrání. Samota je užitečná, cenná, příjemná. Vždycky byla. Tak proč není teď? Proč to není ono?

Možná je to jen příliš nové, uvažuje. Nenadálé. Vážné. Tohle nejsou zlodějíčci převlečení za popeláře, tohle jsou zločinci nejhrubšího zrna. Jeho přátelé jsou v nebezpečí, on sám je ve smrtelném nebezpečí dnes a denně. Jestli se něco podělá, ani jeho genialita ho nezachrání, pohybuje se na proklatě tenkém ledě. Může ho to vědomí paralyzovat? To by ovšem byla novinka, vždyť nebezpečí ho odjakživa nakopávalo k ještě větším výkonům a příjemnému šimrání v břiše, spouštělo adrenalin do žil a plnilo ho životem. Nezastrašovalo ho. Teď je to všechno nějaké divné. Ale třeba to chce jen chvíli času a zase si to sedne. Nejspíš s Johnem jen trochu zlenivěl a nakazil se přílišným strachováním. Toho se musí urychleně zbavit!

Připraví si na talíř minimalistickou večeři a mimoděk se mu před očima mihne obraz Johna, jak dělá tousty a nutí ho sníst alespoň jeden. Uplácí ho marmeládou a nakonec zkouší předstírat, že dělá tousty sobě a že ho hrozně štve, když mu je Sherlock krade. Jako by si snad mohl myslet, že mu na to naletí! Při té vzpomínce se pousměje a vzápětí mu bolestivě zatrne v hrudníku.

Dva roky šťastných vzpomínek neustále odsunuje do pozadí jedna jediná, která je všechno, jenom ne šťastná. Poslední vzpomínka.  Poslední vzpomínka, která se mu vryla pod kůži i pod víčka víc, než si je ochoten přiznat. Na zlomeného Johna. Kulhajícího Johna. Johna, který má v sobě tak málo vůle k životu, že se sotva vleče, oči rudé s černými kruhy, vrásky hlubší než kdy dřív a ruce se mu třesou. Zestárlého Johna s bezbřehým zoufalstvím v očích.

Ten pohled Sherlockem otřásl do morku kostí, mnohem víc, než si je ochoten připustit. Násilím v sobě zašlápnul pocit viny, vždyť právě kvůli Johnovi to všechno dělá, je to pro jeho dobro, jednou to určitě pochopí. Není jiná cesta. Ale ačkoliv to měl původně v plánu, do Londýna se už ani jednou nevrátil, důsledně se vyhýbal i všem informacím a zejména fotografiím a kamerovým záznamům. Irelevantní, přesvědčuje sám sebe. Je potřeba se soustředit na aktuální úkol, v čemž mu sentiment nijak nepomůže. Dělá, co musí, tak jako vždycky.

S povzdechem dojí, opláchne talíř a odloudá se do maličké koupelny. Zítra ho čeká další perný den.

 

****Londýn****

Ačkoliv od toho převratného zjištění uplynul teprve měsíc, Johnův život se plíživě změnil skoro k nepoznání. Aniž by jevil nějaké alarmující známky veselosti, začíná víc jíst, spát, chodí ven každý den, a dokonce už sem tam zvedne telefon nebo otevře některému z občasných návštěvníků.

Stále se ještě úplně nevzpamatoval, je plný hořkosti a cítí se zrazený, využitý a odkopnutý jako starý hadr, ale Sherlock není mrtvý. Je to hajzl, zrádce a podrazák, ale žije. A to je podstatné.

Nakonec John s trochou váhání učiní i ten poslední krok, který mu k relativně normálnímu životu ještě chybí – vydá se zase na kliniku. Sarah je nadšená, že ho vidí, kolegové se ptají, jak mu je a jestli se chce zase vrátit, a všechno vypadá tak zvláštně normálně, že se nechce ani věřit, že se svět před nedávnem obrátil vzhůru nohama.

Domluví si svoji první směnu, a když se na ni s obavami dostaví, s překvapením zjistí, že vklouznout do letité rutiny je snazší, než by se mohlo zdát. Celý den ošetřuje bolavé krky, naražené končetiny a střevní potíže, poslouchá srdce, plíce, kouká do uší, předepisuje léky, kapky a mastičky. Po službě se cestou staví pro něco k večeři, kterou sní u televize, a pak si jde lehnout a snaží se hlavně moc o ničem nepřemýšlet. Hlavně ne o tom, jak podivné prázdno cítí a jak málo jeho život dává v poslední době smysl. Žije, pracuje, funguje. Takže je vlastně v pořádku. Nebo snad ne?

Když je v práci třetí týden, s překvapením ráno zjistí, že v předpokoji ordinace nesedí jako vždycky Susan, ale úplně nová sestra, kterou ještě nikdy neviděl.

Jakmile ho uvidí, ihned vstane a žene se k němu s napřaženou rukou a širokým úsměvem. „Dobré ráno, doktore Watsone, my se ještě neznáme,“ začne tónem, jako by se znali odjakživa. „Mary Morsteinová, jsem tu teprve pár měsíců. Ale nebojte se, už mě zaučili a určitě nám to spolu půjde!“ znovu se usměje. „To-to nepochybně,“ odpoví John zaskočeně a prchne do ordinace. Nemá chuť ani náladu na společenskou konverzaci, a jestli bude ta nová sestra takhle žoviálně upovídaná, tak potěš pámbu.

Nakonec se naštěstí ukáže, že Mary pracuje víc než dobře, je rychlá, efektivní a má vzácný dar zlepšit špatnou náladu i těm největším bručounům, kteří si ji následně nevylévají na Johnovi. Vlastně mu dost usnadňuje život, uvědomí si záhy. A ještě později si uvědomí, že je vlastně docela hezká a ten její široký úsměv je nakažlivý.

To už spolu sem tam zajdou na oběd a z Mary se vyklube velmi příjemná společnice. Je chytrá, permanentně dobře naložená, má vynikající postřeh a umí ho vtipně prodat, takže její historky vždycky stojí za to. John zjistí, že se poprvé od Sherlockovy smrti – tedy vlastně od Sherlockova pádu - směje. Ještě před měsícem by něco takového nepovažoval ani za možné…

A tak občas zajdou po práci na kafe, posedí v parku, až nakonec vyrazí i na večeři. A je mu s Mary dobře, po nekonečně dlouhé době cítí zase něco jiného než smutek, prázdno nebo zklamání. A zdá se, že ten pocit je oboustranný. John nechce nic uspěchat a není si jistý, jestli je zrovna teď schopen zase někomu věřit a začít nějaký smysluplný vztah, ale na druhou stranu má chvíle strávené s Mary opravdu rád. S ní a se svou prací si zase připadá jako normální člověk, ne jen dutá troska, která bezcílně bloumá prázdným bytem od ničeho k ničemu.

A tak se k ní při nejbližším loučení pomalu nakloní… a políbí ji. Mary neucukne, neprotestuje, a naopak se k němu přivine a polibek mu entuziasticky oplatí. Nočním Londýnem pak už odcházejí domů ruku v ruce.

 

**ROK PO PÁDU**

 

****Maracaibo, Venezuela****

 

Sherlock se potí. Ukrutně potí. Košile se mu lepí nejenom na záda, ale taky na ruce, hrudník i břicho, a začíná mít podezření, že už ji nikdy neodlepí. Z čela mu stékají pramínky potu po spáncích a podrážky se už se nejspíš roztavily. Čert aby to vzal, tohleto, je Brit, na takové zacházení není stavěný.

Vedro je tak zničující, že by nejraději nevycházel nikam, kde není klimatizace, ale nemá na výběr. Už vypátral, kde se tu schází mafiánská frakce napojená na Moriartyho, kterou stopoval, jenže teď se kolem nich potřebuje potloukat delší dobu a nepozorovaně, což bude upřímně řečeno docela oříšek. Strávil nad tím problémem minimálně týden, ale řešení nakonec našel – majitel hotelu, kde jednání probíhají, má syna. Syna, který už léta studuje ve Spojených státech, má rád motorky, basketbal (ó bože) a sci-fi. A teď se musel na pár měsíců vrátit domů, kde už je spíš cizincem, a zoufale tu nemá do čeho píchnout.

Stačilo by se s ním nějak nenápadně seznámit… Nahodit pár společných témat a poptat se, kde by se tu pár týdnů dalo slušně bydlet - a co nevidět by se nejspíš mohl bez zvláštního povšimnutí personálu i mafiánů samotných ometat přesně tam, kde potřebuje. A tak se Sherlock poflakuje po pláži, půjčenou mašinu ležérně opřenou opodál, koupe se v litrech potu a čeká na svoji příležitost.

Dlouho čekat nemusí. Simón je přátelský třicátník, nepoznamenaný těžkou prací ani starostmi, který sice patří k místní zlaté mládeži, ale léta internátních škol a cizího prostředí už z něj udělala spíš Američana, a tak už sem nezapadá a s okolím si nerozumí. Možností si poklábosit s jiným mladým Američanem o Yankees a Star Treku je přímo nadšený, stejně jako probíráním, v které části Manhattanu mají nejlepší bagely a kde policajti nejvíc vysírají, když se chce člověk trochu projet na mašině. Sherlock se na svoji roli poctivě připravil, jeho americký přízvuk je dokonalý, a dokonce se byl schopný prokousat takovým ztělesněním nudy, jako jsou výsledky baseballových zápasů. Námaha se mu ovšem vyplatila, ještě ten den se stěhuje do hotelu, kde skromně odmítne jakoukoliv protekci, a večer už sedí v hotelovém baru na Simónovo explicitní pozvání.

Najde optimální místo, kam není ze soukromých prostor vidět, ovšem zdi jsou tu tenké a místnosti vzdušné, takže slušné nahrávací zařízení by mělo dění ve vedlejším salonku zaznamenat bez větších potíží. Naistalovat štěnici si netroufne, určitě si to tu hlídají, a kdyby ji objevili, tak by už neměl šanci zjistit něco dalšího a musel by urychleně zmizet. Zato speciální nahrávací zařízení (díky, Mycrofte) v plátěné tašce opřené o zeď nechat klidně může.

Sotva si všechno připraví, už je u něj Simón s drinky, které by upřímně řečeno porazily vola, a tak se Sherlock raději vymluví, že je spíš na pivo, a navíc ještě nevečeřel. Brzy se před nimi vrší talíře mořských potvor, z kterých se snaží sníst alespoň něco, popíjejí, klábosí, hrají kulečník a večer navzdory Sherlockovým nevalným očekáváním plyne rychle a příjemně.

I následující dny se vyvíjí výrazně lépe, než očekával. Sice si pořád nezvyknul na to příšerné vedro, ale celkem už přišel na chuť koupání, projížďkám po městě i bezúčelnému klábosení. Doma na Baker Street by z něčeho takového vyletěl z kůže za hodinu, ale po roce neustálého štvaní z jednoho konce planety na druhý, po roce utíkání, skrývání, mrznutí a moknutí si pár volných dnů docela užívá. Navíc má dost práce s analýzou nahrávek, předáváním informací Mycroftovi a plánováním dalších akcí, takže ani mozek nehrozí bezprostřední atrofií. Dokonce i víc spí a díky pravidelné stravě trochu přibral - vždycky, když se podívá do zrcadla, mu mimoděk proběhne hlavou myšlenka, že to by se Johnovi zamlouvalo.

Na Johna teď v líných dnech vůbec myslí nějak častěji, než by bylo nutné. Co asi dělá? Už ví, že Sherlock není mrtvý…  A určitě už není tím příšerným šedým stínem sebe sama, který Sherlock viděl na pohřbu. To už musí být dávno pryč. Prostě musí. Ale jak to s ním bylo dál?

Chybí mu? Pochopil, proč to udělal? Zlobí se na něj? Těší se na něj? Chodí ještě do Yardu a ulítává si na adrenalinových vlnách s Lestradem? Nebo tuto kapitolu uzavřel jednou pro vždy, nahání nudné ženské, dělá s nimi nudné věci a brzy se odstěhuje někam na předměstí a pořídí si jedno z těch příšerných uslintaných batolat a ublafaného línajícího psa? Ta myšlenka je silně znepokojivá, ale Sherlock ji brzy zaplaší. John takový není. Jakkoliv vypadá obyčejně, k obyčejnosti má daleko a není na obyčejný život vůbec střižený.

 _Ať už teď dělá cokoliv, jakmile se vrátím, bude všechno zase při starém_ , pumpuje do sebe optimismus. Koneckonců si cestu zpátky k sobě najít musí, protože by byl bez svého bloggera ztracený. Při té vzpomínce se usměje. Málokdy tomu věnuje pozornost a ještě vzácněji si to přizná naplno, ale John mu chybí. Hodně chybí. Každý den. Plíživě, neokázale, často se ty myšlenky dají z aktivního přemýšlení zaplašit, ale zato mu chybí neustále, otravně, nevypnutelně, jakoby na pozadí jeho hlavy neustále běžel jakýsi podprogram. Chybí mu při honičkách, při dedukcích i při večerech ve všech možných prdelích světa, kdy není s kým mluvit, s kým se smát a s kým se hádat. Chybí mu jako nápověda, když tápe v lidských pocitech a nezvládá mezilidské situace, chybí mu jako kotva, která ho uzemní, když se příliš ztratí v dedukcích a jeho mysl hrozí smést uragán úvah, souvislostí a myšlenek, chybí mu jako parťák pro konverzaci, chybí mu jeho hřející nohy na gauči, silné a klidné ruce, které dokážou bez zachvění střílet i uklidnit dotykem na rameni, chybí mu i ty jeho ohyzdné svetry, proboha. A vůbec tomu nerozumí.

Co se to s ním stalo? Jak je to možné? A jak to, že to nepolevilo ani po roce Johnovy nepřítomnosti? A naopak to spíš sílí? Jaká síla se to v malém a obyčejném Johnovi Watsonovi skrývá, že mu dokázal takhle nečekaně, neokázale, zato trvale prorůst do života?

Nedochází mu, že vedle Johna Watsona ušel velký kus cesty, a jakkoliv se mu to nelíbí, už nikdy nebude jako dřív. Nedochází mu, že právě proto si po roce osamění tolik užívá Simónovu společnost, i když se té Johnově nemůže rovnat. Už není zvyklý být sám a samota ho netěší tak, jako ho těšívala. Musí se teď sice přetvařovat, nesmí ze sebe chrlit dedukce o všech kolem a dávat na odiv svou oslňující inteligenci, což je pro něj nesmírně těžké. Ale alespoň chvíli není sám, má s kým mluvit, procházet okolí a s kým se smát a podnikat bláznivé kousky. Je to skoro jako s Johnem. Skoro.

Simón je nakonec zábavnější společník, než očekával, ačkoliv to není zrovna intelektuál, není ani hloupý, umí být vtipný a občas se najde společné téma, které Sherlocka skutečně zajímá. Navíc je dobrý ve sportu a Sherlock má co dělat, aby s ním držel krok, což je dost nový, ale taky dost příjemný pocit. Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, mohly by svůj čas ve Venezuele trávit o dost horší způsobem.

*

Po čtrnácti dnech už má skoro všechny informace, které potřebuje, jen jediná schází. Poslední vodítko k tomu, kam bude potřeba se přesunout dál, kam má namířeno aktuální dodávka zbraní, která by naznačila, která frakce Moriartyho sítě je aktuálně na výsluní přízně a chystá se posílit. A dnes cítí ve vzduchu, že se to dozví – gorilami se to tu hemží více než kdy jindy, rádoby nenápadně pročesávají okolí a v uniformách personálu nebo pestrobarevných košilích a širokých kloboucích postávají na každých pár metrech haly i hlavních chodeb.

Do baru si pospíší a doufá, že z nahrávky zvládne vypreparovat hlasy i přes hlučnou zábavu. S jídlem se schválně loudá, na kulečník pošle Simóna samotného k hordě turistů, aby mohl nerušeně vnímat všechno, co se kolem děje. A že se toho děje dost a diktafon hromadí materiál jako zběsilý. Po půlnoci se na chvíli vypaří na pokoj, protože už nedokáže čekat a musí zjistit, jestli z nahrávky něco bude.

Hodnou chvíli netrpělivě přeskakuje, než narazí na slibné místo, dá to trochu práce, protože je potřeba odstranit víc šumu než obvykle, ale nakonec je hlasům rozumět docela dobře. Naslouchá s nastraženýma ušima, oči mu září maniakálním leskem. Pár minut žvanění o ničem, no jo, no jo, ale už to začíná být zajímavé a… Ano! To je ono! Srbsko! Je to Srbsko, musí být!

Nadšeně vyskočí a zapráskne víko notebooku, až to zaduní. Má hotovo, zítra může z téhle ohnivé výhně balit kufry a pustit se zase do práce. Opravdové práce v terénu, konečně!

Co nejrychleji se vrátí zpátky do baru, v povznesené náladě, a tentokrát nabízený drink neodmítne. Ani ten další. Cítí, jak mu alkohol stoupá do hlavy, kde už odvedlo kus práce všechno to pivo, ale to mu jen přidává na euforické vlně. Uvolněně se směje Simónovým vtipům, srší šarmem, dává k dobru vlastní historky a připadá si trochu jako doma, doma na Baker Street, když se s Johnem celí opojení adrenalinem a vlastní chytrostí po rozlousknutém případu pochechtávali blbostem, plácali nesmysly a vychutnávali si dobrou whisky.

Vlastně Simón v ledasčem Johna připomíná, proletí mu hlavou. Stejné světlé krátké vlasy, podobná postava, úsporná gesta. Stejná nekomplikovanost v chování, díky které je tak jednoduché s nimi být. Kouká na Simóna rozostřeným pohledem, přikyvuje, aniž by tušil, čemu vlastně, a je to vážně trochu jako s Johnem, i když to není John, nikdo nemůže být John, ale stačilo by tak málo, možná by stačilo jen zavřít oči a… Ucítí dotek Simónovy ruky na stehně, lehký, běžný, jen bezvýznamné gesto, ale najednou má pocit, jako by ho žár té ruky propaloval, stejně, jako to dělávala Johnova hřející dlaň, kdykoliv se ho dotkla, srdce mu bije jako splašené, jako v mlze zaznamená Simónův zářící úsměv, a přesně takhle se na něj díval John, jeho John, když se mu něco povedlo, přesně takhle se rozzářil a Sherlock vždycky míval chuť-

Přestane přemýšlet. A udělá něco naprosto nemyslitelného - zavře oči, nakloní se k Simónovi… a prudce přitiskne své rty na jeho.

Simónovy oči se rozšíří překvapením, ale rozhodně ne nevítaným, protože vzápětí se jeho prsty zaboří do Sherlockových vlasů a přitahují si ho blíž. Sherlock ho líbá hladově, naléhavě, cosi v jeho mysli se vypnulo a otěže přebralo něco úplně jiného, neznámého a hluboko pohřbeného. Vklouzne mu jazykem do úst a prozkoumává je, rukama prohrabuje krátké vlasy, a ty se před jeho zavřenýma očima mění v jiné světlé vlasy, v jinou usměvavou tvář, v jiná, tenčí ústa, která se divoce tisknou k těm jeho. Jazyky po sobě smyslně kloužou, vzájemně se hladí a dráždí a rozmetávají Sherlockovy štíty a zdi na kusy. Budí v něm instinkty, které by přísahal, že nemá, a pocity, které ve své precizně logické duši a vyhublém, asketickém těle mít určitě ani nemůže. John. Jeho John. Zoufale se k němu tiskne, jako by ho chtěl celého pohltit, líbá ho s celou zdrcující silou emocí, které se v něm budí, a touží, tolik touží-

A náhle je konec, rty zmizí, teplo kontaktu je pryč, Sherlockova mysl se pomalu a bolestně vynořuje z mlhy, oči se neochotně zaostřují. Co se to sakra-

„Šššš,“ slyší naléhavý hlas a cítí jemné přejíždění ruky po rameni, „tohle nemůžeme, ne tady. Pojď ven,“ snaží se ho Simón vytáhnout na nohy. Simón. V Sherlockovi se náhle zvedne nezvladatelná vlna odporu a vzteku. Co ten tady dělá? Proč se do toho plete? Copak neví, že o něj nikdo nestojí?

Zvedne se, přerývaně dýchá, snaží se zorientovat a ten idiot do toho pořád něco blábolí, jako by to někoho zajímalo, jako by ho snad Sherlock poslouchal, vezme ho za loket a snaží se ho odvést ven, ale Sherlock se mu znechuceně vytrhne a bez ohlédnutí utíká do svého pokoje.

Zabouchne za sebou dveře a skácí se na postel, kde se pod náporem bolesti a zmatku stočí do klubíčka. Přerývaně dýchá, vzlyká a panikaří lítostí, vztekem a tou obrovskou zradou, která ho dusí a ochromuje. Netuší, co je to za pocity, odkud se berou, jak to, že je vůbec má. Nikdy nic takového nezažil a o to je to děsivější - je Sherlock Holmes, proboha, mozek v láhvi, chladný počítač, takové věci se mu jednoduše nedějí. Nikdy.

Snaží se rozblázněné myšlenky zastavit, ale nejde to, pádí jako o život a všechny patří Johnovi a jeho vlastnímu tělu, které ho zradilo. Jeho transport, který poslouchá jako hodinky, ale teď se postavil na odpor a hrozí vybuchnout smrští pocitů, které si syslil kdovíkde a přitom nemá žádné právo… 

Roztřeseně se nadechne hluboko do břicha a dlouze vydechuje. Jen klid, Sherlocku, jen klid. To je určitě jen tím alkoholem, jinak se nic nezměnilo. Bude to dobrý.

Když dostane dech pod kontrolu, pokusí se myslet konstruktivněji. Co se to vlastně děje? I přes absolutní nedostatek zkušeností musí připustit, že to, co cítí, je nade vší pochybnost touha. Sexuální touha. Ale ne po Simónovi. Celou dobu před sebou viděl Johna a být tam John doopravdy… Sherlock se zachvěje. Být tam John doopravdy, nechtěl by přestat. Chtěl by cokoliv, jenom ne přestat. Chtěl by…

Ach bože, co se to s ním stalo? Nikdy v životě fyzickou touhu necítil. Ani jednou. Tak proč zrovna teď? A navíc po někom, koho už rok neviděl? To nedává vůbec smysl. Copak po Johnovi toužil už někdy předtím? Je si celkem jistý, že ne. Pravda, na rozdíl od kohokoliv jiného, od Johna snesl fyzický kontakt. Nejdřív mu jen nevadil, časem začal být… příjemný. Protože Johnovy ruce zpravidla hřejí, což je na jeho věčně prochladlé kůži dobrý pocit. Protože ho dokáže uklidnit. Protože k líným večerům na jednom gauči tak nějak patřily. Protože vlastně tak celkově tak nějak patřily k Johnovi.

Ale že by s Johnem chtěl zrovna… Nechtěl. Vlastně na to nikdy ani nepomyslel. S touhou nemá žádné zkušenosti, ale ví, že její objekt bývá zpravidla popisovaný všemi superlativy, je žádoucí a nádherný a bezchybný… John ale není nádherný. Ani dokonalý. John je fyzicky tuctový chlápek ve středních letech se slušnou sbírkou vrásek a jizev, navíc je na muže dost malý, kulhá a nemožně se obléká. Nic, o čem by cítil nutkání psát sonety.

Tak kde se to vzalo? Proč je úplně irelevantní, jak John vypadá nebo nevypadá? Proč má najednou chuť ho z toho ohyzdného svetru vyloupnout a sdílet s ním veškerou intimitu, které se vždycky tak bál? Proč by se mu najednou tak rád schoulil do náruče, nechal se jen tak držet, obklopený teplem a vůni Johnova těla, a nemyslel vůbec na nic?

Věrný své analytické mysli si zrekapituluje poslední dny, týdny a měsíce. A konečně si otevřeně přizná, jak intenzivně mu John chybí. A jak často na něj myslí. Probírá vzpomínky a pocity, katalogizuje je, spojuje jednotlivá vodítka.

A náhle mu z tváří vyprchá všechna krev. Existuje jen jedno jediné vysvětlení. Ztěžka polkne.

Láska. 

To není možné. To jednoduše není možné. Copak zrovna on, vysoce funkční sociopat, může milovat? Takový výsměch. Je to úplný, totální a absolutní nesmysl! Musí být jiné vysvětlení! Nebo snad… ne? V uších mu hučí, srdce tluče až v krku a žaludek hrozí vrátit svůj obsah, jak si konečně, konečně uvědomí, že odpověď zná. Už dávno ji zná.

A do prdele.

Nehnutě leží na posteli, ruce se mu třesou a oči, za kterými pádí milion splašených myšlenek, vytřeštěně zírají do tmy. Tohle bude dlouhá noc.

 

****LONDÝN****

 

John s Mary vejdou do vstupních dveří prostorného bytu a nemůžou si pomoct, aby se nepohihňávali nahlas. První společná prohlídka bytu, to prostě začíná být vážné. První krok ke společnému bydlení je velká věc, i když oba vědí, že při současném stavu londýnského realitního trhu budou nejspíš hledat ještě dlouho, než se doopravdy sestěhují. John chvíli bojuje s chutí přenést Mary přes práh, ale nakonec se rozhodne, že si to nechá až na den, kdy si od toho „svého“ bytu půjdou vyzvednout klíče.

Byt se jim oběma líbí, je dost velký a plný světla, a dokonce v klidné ulici, kde by se v noci mohlo dát spát. A samozřejmě úplně mimo jejich finanční možnosti. Podívají se na sebe, nemusí si ani nic říkat, a je jim oběma jasné, že tudy cesta nepovede. Náladu si ale zkazit nedají, projdou se upravenou čtvrtí do centra a skončí ve vinárně, kde si povídají až do půlnoci.

Domů jede Mary taxíkem a John se na Baker Street ještě projde, aby si trochu vyčistil hlavu. _Už je to rok,_ uvědomí si náhle. Rok, co se jeho život otočil vzhůru nohama a nezůstal v něm na kameni kámen.

Na první tři měsíce po Sherlockově pádu se snaží nemyslet, pořád se mu dělá špatně, kdykoliv mu myšlenky zalétnou sebeméně podobným směrem. Nejtemnější období jeho života, a to prosím přežil Afghánistán a kulku v těle. Povzdechne si.

Je to ale za ním, utekla spousta času a jeho život je zase v pořádku. Má svoji práci, přátele, a hlavně má Mary. Všechno je, jak má být. A navíc mu nikdo nepodpaluje svetry, neodpaluje bulvy v mikrovlnce a nedělá si z něho tupého podržtašku, který přiběhne na písknutí. Dny poklidně plynou, kolem hlavy mu nesviští kulky, do bytu se mu nevloupávají vraždící psychopati a nenahánějí ho slintající krvelačné bestie. Život je skvělý. Skvělý.

„Skvělý, do prdele!“ zakleje nahlas, vzteklý, že se mu stále nějak nedaří sebe sama přesvědčit. Sherlock je zmetek. Je to hazjl, co ho klidně hodil přes palubu a využil ho jako najatou plačku, aby bylo divadýlko kolem jeho smrti přesvědčivé. Nechal ho projít peklem, aniž by se obtěžoval zamyslet, co to s ním udělá, aniž by se obtěžoval vůbec zvážit, že by ho mohl do svých plánů zahrnout. Sráč jeden. Vůbec ho nezajímá a nechce s ním už mít nic společného!

 Jenže ať se snaží, jak se snaží, opak je pravdou. Nemine den, aby si na Sherlocka nevzpomněl. _Co asi dělá? Kde je? Není zraněný? Anebo něco horšího?_ Při té myšlence se otřese.

 _Určitě není zraněný_ , napomíná své neukázněné myšlenky _, je úplně v pořádku. V nějaký prdeli světa, kde nahání zločince, stříká genialitu na všechny strany a ukrutně si to užívá. O to mu přece šlo, ne? Tak ať si to užije, hajzl._

On ho přece vůbec nepotřebuje, má svůj život a svoje přátele, kteří ho neuráží, nesežerou vždycky všechny sušenky a neohrožují ho na životě. Má svůj klid. A to přece chtěl.

Akorát že teď, s hlavou trochu zamlženou vínem, se mu najednou zdá, že z toho klidu začíná pomalu, ale jistě šílet. Den za dnem je stejný, otravný budík, šedivý ranní Londýn, pořád stejné nářky pacientů, pořád stejné řeči kamarádů, pořád stejné poklidné večeře s Mary. A každý večer kouká do tmy a ošívá se a ne a ne zabrat, jako by ho něco neustále iritovalo, jako by ho něco pořád hrozně štvalo, ale není co, nic ho neštve, jeho život je přece úplně v pořádku. Jen má čím dál častěji pocit, že vyletí z kůže.

Na Sherlocka se urputně snaží být pořád naštvaný, a vlastně i docela je, ale původní prudká nenávist už vyprchala. Nedokázal by určit kdy, stalo se to plíživě, nepostřehnutelně, ale už ji necítí. Nakonec to Sherlock určitým zvrhlým způsobem přece jen udělal kvůli němu. A nejspíš to v té jeho pošahané holmesovské palici dávalo smysl. A nejspíš je to takový magor, že mu opravdu nedošlo, co tím způsobí. Debil jeden.

Myšlenky se mu rozutečou k nejrůznějším šílenostem, které se Sherlock za dobu jejich přátelství navyváděl, k manýrům, které ho vytáčely doběla, k úplně pošahaným akcím, ke kterým ho strhnul. A nakonec i k těm explodovaným játrům a botám sežraným louhem. Aniž by si to uvědomil, na tváři má široký úsměv.

 _Bože můj, jak mi ten idiot chybí,_ uteče mu nehlídaná myšlenka. _Jen mi teď tak přihrát pořádnou honičku, psychopata na střeše nebo vraždící cirkusáky, adrenalin bušící v žilách.... Cokoliv, co by rozbilo tenhle jednotvárný, šedivý_ … V tu chvíli se s trhnutím probere ze snění a uvědomí si, co z něho vlastně vypadlo. _Takový nesmysly. Úplně z cesty. To bude tím chlastem a nostalgickou náladou_ , uklidňuje se.

Nic mu nechybí. Vždyť má všechno, co kdy chtěl, úžasnou ženu, zajímavou práci, kamarády, víkendové akce… Jeho život je skvělý. Prostě skvělý.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Na všechny dojmy už se těším v komentářích! :)


End file.
